


Your Existence

by Luiniil



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Action & Romance, F/M, Injury Recovery, M/M, Mystery, Psychological Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2018-10-20 17:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luiniil/pseuds/Luiniil
Summary: << You know Shizu-chan… “It is absurd to divide people in good and bad, people are either charming or tedious”. That is what I always believed. And that’s what I still believe. Yet I’ve realized some things I’ve never thought about before during the last few days. Approximating our relatives behaviors, we could consider me as the evil one of our duet, and you as the good one.Then the question is, why do they put in every movie, poem, novel, or whatever, a good and an evil ones?  >>---RATING MAY INCREASE------ANOTHER SHIZAYA FANFICTION------I DON'T OWN DURARARA!!---





	1. Everything goes black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! This is my first fanfiction, I hope someone will enjoy it xD
> 
> I didn't write a plot because I didn't want to spoiler anything :3
> 
> I warn you that I want to try to write something where the characters are more "in character" as possible, and that could make the fic a bit "heavy". Also there will be some serious topics here.
> 
> I accept any kind of critics, about the language (english isn't my motherlanguage), the characters and the story, so please feel free to write what you think, it will help :) Enjoy!

 

 **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~**

~*IZAYA’S POV*~

 

“IZAYAAAAAAAA”

*CRUSH*

Izaya jerked to his right, avoiding the collision with a giant widescreen for half an inch

_That was close… and where the hell did he even find that thing?!_

 “Why don’t you just let me go? This is becoming annoying, Shizu-chan”

“THE HELL I WILL” said the blond, keeping to throw random pieces of city at the informant “I told you to keep your sorry ass out of my sight!”

“You know Shizu-chan, not everyone’s life is useless like yours, I was here to take care of my business, not to see you”

For once Izaya was telling the truth

_I tried to avoid him, but that monster has that sniff of his! And also, I didn’t think I could run into him at the fucking 2 a.m.!_

“SHUT UP” said the fortissimo of Ikebukuro trying to reach for the brunette that had already resumed his running

_I feel quite strange_

_Actually, I feel like shit._

Shizuo stopped to uproot a pole in the middle of the street, so Izaya tried to vanish from his sight sneaking into an alley

_By now, everything seems to have a tail of copies of itself behind, just like that common, funny windows glitch in Windows XP_

_Darkness is not helping, but maybe I could take advantage of it…_

 “Izayaaaa-kuuuun where do you think you’re going?”

 _Maybe away from your sight, just like you wanted? And fuck, he saw me!_ – thought sarcastically to himself the mentioned black-dressed man, while leaving the alley from the other exit on the main street where he had planned to lose the blond inside the crowd

In other occurrences, Izaya Orihara, the “powerful and skilled underground information broker” of Shinjuku would have surely remarked about Shizuo Heiwajima, “the Strongest Man in Ikebukuro”, being a paradox, telling him to stay away from his sight while not letting him go, and he would have also felt amused by his renewed burst of rage, but

_But now I’m too busy trying to stay alive!_

Shouts were heard from the people around, as a reply to Izaya’s appearance and Shizuo’s voice.

_It’s 2 in the morning and we have a so varying audience_

_Really, this city NEVER sleeps_

He turned around, facing the alley he had just left, waiting for his arch-nemesis to come

From the outside he seemed like a brave man waiting for a giant to challenge him

_The truth is, I cannot feel my legs anymore_

_Yes, I’m fucked._

He moved a hand to his hip, pressing it on the open wound that cut through it. A kind present from one of his acquaintances

_Heh, I’ve been quite lucky tonight, haven’t I?_

“Izaya-kuuuuuun”

At the sound of Shizuo’s voice, he pulled out his knife with his free hand, still feeling the hot blood flowing through his fingers.

_It’s not like a cut through my abdomen is enough to bring me down, but I already felt like shit before._

He could see the blade shaking.

_The city lights all around me keep growing and growing, they’re almost blinding_

_Ahah, that’s not how I planned to die_

_Oh well, it actually is, but it is just…_

“Izaya?”

He took his attention back to the blond, attracted by the sudden change in his tone.

Shizuo’s look changed suddenly. His frown dropped completely leaving a freaked out expression on his face that Izaya couldn't link to anything at that moment

_What’s with that face Shizu-chan? That’s not how I thought you would look like when you finally got me._

Shizuo took a hesitant step forward.

_He’s really close, isn’t he?_

_The ground is strangely close too… Am I… down on my knees?_

“Izaya!”

_Still, huh?_

_I feel like I didn’t complete a thought_

Do you know that sensation of missing when you were thinking something but you just forget it during the stream of thoughts itself?

_An important one_

_Ah yes.._

_._

_._

_._

_It is just too soon._

“IZAYA!!!!”

And then

**_Everything goes black._ **

**_~ **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~**_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope it didn't suck too much for a first chapter xD I know it was pretty short, but this will have a looooot of chapter so I'll recover ;)
> 
> I like to let the character talk together with the narrator, I hope it is not too much of a burden xD
> 
> Also I don't think I'll upload regularly due of my task BUT I won't leave this story incomplete I swear xD so see ya soon~~


	2. Beginning a New Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there~~ I made it before than I thought, even if it is another short chapter >.< Sorry for that but I'm slow... and also, I like to show things slowly :3 I hope it is not too annoying >.< Well, enjoy~~<3

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

~*IZAYA’S POV*~

Izaya blinked

Once

Twice

He was looking to a ceiling

A familiar one.

_Well I’m… in my bedroom?_

He looked around as to make sure he was really there

_That means… was it a dream?_

“Wow, that looked real”  Said the informant, sitting on the edge of his bed, bringing his slender, long arms up at the back of his neck, stretching them and his slim torso

Then he suddenly felt a hint of pain on his left side.

“Ouch”

_Could it be…_

He quickly opened his white yukata, and inspected his side to see if there was any trace of the injury, but he found his fingers brushing over an immaculate pale hip’s skin.

Izaya stayed dull for a blink of an eye, then he stood up and headed to the big windows of his room, slowly taking off his yukata, revealing his slightly-defined body and a pair of black tight boxers

“Heh, must be my imagination” he said while throwing his yukata behind himself (which, of course, landed on his bed) and pushing the button to open the window and peek down at the street where some of his precious humans were already walking in the morning sunlight

He took all the time he needed and more to put his clothes on, as if wearing his usual black pants, black sweater and black belt was something to do carefully to not to ruin his milky skin, and gracefully like there was someone there observing him

But it was his own morning ritual after all. Everyone has one, ne?

“Damn brute”

So he slipped into his cottoned sweater with a sinuous slowness, his right arm first, then his left and finally his head, letting the thin fabric glide over his abdomen, impenetrable black on undefiled white

“Should I pay a visit to him today?”

Then he slid into his pants with a hypnotic laziness, crowning his little performance wrapping his military belt around his slim hips, in the same careful way you would use to undo the belt of your partner in a sweet first night time together

 _Absolutely. I have to pay him back for making a mess in my dreams -_ thought the informant while heading for the door

**********************************

Namie Yagiri, Izaya’s SWEET and LOYAL secretary was, of course, already downstairs, and greeted her employer in her characteristic way:

sanding a cold glance at him.

“Good morning to you too, Namie-san” – Izaya greeted sarcastically, approaching the desk where his secretary was already working

 “I’m going out for a while, you’ll be a sweetie and do some work for me, won’t you?”

“Where are you going?” said coolly the ex-researcher, already used to her employer’s annoying chitchat

“Oh, I have some business to take care of in Ikebukuro, so…”

Rustling of paper was to be heard, while Izaya was rummaging in some documents

“…I’ll also pay a visit to _that_ monster”

There was a blink of silence, then

“Who?”

The informant was halfway to the exit, grabbing his favorite coat when he heard the unusual question

_Maybe she misheard?_

He turned around to face his subordinate’s back

“Shizu-chan, Namie-san, who else?”

“…Who?”

_Ok, that’s weird_

“Shizuo Heiwajima, Namie… do you have a hangover?”

“Who is that, a relative of that actor, Hanejima Yuuhei?”

“…”

_Ok, she’s definitely fooling me._

“ahah, I didn’t know you were into this kind of childish jokes, here again, humans always surprise me, that’s why I love them so much” – Izaya said, while opening the door and waving an unseen hand at Namie

“I’m not a child, and don’t associate the word ‘love’ with me, it’s disgusting to be heard from your mouth.”

Hearing that her employer had left, she sighed, finally relaxing in her chair and turning around... to face the huge pile of documents that Izaya had kindly left for her

“THAT JERK”

An informant outside the door smirked, putting his hands in his pockets and headed for the stairs, not spending another thought about the uncharacteristic behavior of his subordinate

_Let’s have some fun!_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> **-LUINIIL HAS ENTERED THE CHAT- ******  
>   
> {Well that was it xD I don't know if someone agree but I can soooo much see Izaya sleeping in a white yukata and  
>  taking his time to put on his clothes~}  
>   
>  **-IZAYA HAS ENTERED THE CHAT- ******  
>   
> ≪Lu-chan that was so mean!≫  
>  {Lu-chan...?}  
> ≪You made me think I was about to die!≫  
>   
>  **-SHIZUO HAS ENTERED THE CHAT- ******  
>   
> ≪And what is wrong with my secretary today?≫  
>  ≪I thought she's an incapable but I didn't think at this degree..≫  
> 「Maybe she just doesn't know me」  
> ≪No, that's impossible, she spend too much time with me after all~~≫  
> 「What?!」  
> ≪What~? ≫  
> 「IZAYA-KUN」  
> {Hope you enjoyed it, see you next time \\(*w*)/ <3} <3


	3. Ikebukuro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm- so- sorry. I know It's been a lot since last time I uploaded this fanfics, but.. let's just say a lot happened. But I'm back! I don't even know if there's still someone who's waiting for this one xD, but I'll keep writing it anyway :)  
> I planned on writing a longer chapter, but since it's been a loooong time since last time, I'll publish it like it is now.. I should be able to publish the next one soon enough because it is already half written.  
> There will be some " * " symbols in this chapter, to know more about it, please read the notes at the end of the chapter.  
> Also, I wanted to thank Shirohimesstories because she made me realize I made some.. uhm.. embarassing grammar errors in my first two chapter, and now I fixed them :3  
> BTW enough with this, enjoy~

~*IZAYA’S POV*~

 

Only a few people know that Orihara Izaya, has a habit of talking to himself like he’s actually talking to someone else.

This narrow circle of _lucky_ people consists of a likewise _lucky-in-love_ overstressed secretary, and a _fashionable_ underground doctor

Only.

What no one knows, is that he has this habit in his own head too

I mean, he also _thinks_ like he’s talking to someone else now and then.

Well, that’s our case right now.

_I love humans!_

_That’s right, I just love them!_

_They’re the most fascinating creatures on the Earth, if not in the entire Universe_

_So that’s just natural, ne?_

_That’s why going to Ikebukuro makes me feel so enthusiastic. That city is full of humans!_

_You could think “every city is full of humans”, right?_

_That’s right~_

_But for what I’ve seen so far, there’s not a single city like Ikebukuro_

_What do I mean?_

_Well, if humanity is the most interesting thing on this planet… Ikebukuro’s like its center!_

_It seems like every single person that’s worth knowing ends up in this city eventually_

_Sometimes seeking something_

_Sometimes hoping for something_

_Sometimes just passing by._

_All I have to do is pinpoint them_

_Occasionally give them a little push…_

_….and then: the SHOW begins!_

_And that’s just fair for me to enjoy it, isn’t it?_

_That’s entertainment!_

_Every single act on this stage called Ikebukuro, where all my_

_precious,_

_various,_

_little humans perform their LIVES!_

_It so_

_So_

_SO_

_ENTERTAINING_

_I’d never- oh, that’s-_

“Dotachin~!” called out cheerfully the informant, spotting the tall man right after leaving an alley to emerge into one of Ikebukuro’s crowded streets

Kadota Kyohei was in fact leaning against his friend’s van, with his arms crossed and an annoyed expression on his face

Inside the van, on the driver seat, Izaya could spot the owner of the vehicle itself, Saburo Togusa, busy watching something on his smartphone.

The raven observed how Kadota’s expression grew even more annoyed after he had heard the unwelcome nickname, already expecting the following remark:

“Don’t call me that.” said the head-scarfed man, giving Izaya a dully glance without moving from his previous position

_Dotachin_ was one of the most composed persons he knew, if not the most composed of all, so it wasn’t easy to get a reaction out of him

Yet, he felt always a bit pleased by the little annoyance he could provide so easily.

Not that he disliked Kadota, he was human after all, an _interesting_ human, but it was always fun to obtain those kind of reactions

Talking about being interesting, he was one of the few people who could have with him a calm and almost normal conversation, without feeling nervous all the time, like some kids he knew, or freaking out, like _a certain someone._

Surely Kadota didn’t think he was the most undefiled person in the city, he wasn’t so naive, but as long as he didn’t do anything wrong to his precious friends, they were even, and Izaya knew it.

Dotachin could be a good source sometimes.

Oh, he wasn’t stupid, no, he wasn’t the kind of person you could trick in saying things he didn’t want to say. But, in general, it was a good thing to be in “good terms” with Kadota Kyohei.

“Oh, come on Dotachin! What’s with the sulky manner?” Approached the raven, putting his hands in his coat’s pockets and wearing a relaxed smile

He peeked quickly to the manga store at the other side of the street and gave Kadota an understanding gaze

 “Still not so happy to please your friend’s hobby, aren’t we? What do they find so interesting about those.. _things_ I wonder?”

_Not that I’m not in those kinds of things at all, but well.._

A grin spread immediately on Kadota’s face

“Beats me” and then “what are you doing around here Izaya? Haven’t seen you around in Ikebukuro for a while”

“Nothing so relevant, I’m just here for some little business of mine” said casually the informant, gaining a suspicious look from the other

“Yeah… last time you said it the city almost got completely leveled”

Izaya grinned maliciously

“That wasn’t my fault!” he said, putting a hand on his own chest, meeting for a moment Kadota’s skeptical glance

“I’m doing nothing but existing and HE always goes crazy when he sees me” he shrugged theatrically, lowering his head

“He just starts throwing random things to me for no reason!”

“uhm?”

“I mean Shizu-chan-”

“Woooow, Izaya-kun has a girlfriend?!” a enthusiastic Erika Karisawa had already crossed the street and now was right behind Izaya, showing a nasty smile

“Not that I know!?” the raven diverted his attention (and a forced smile) to the girl

“I’d think she’s a tsundere, he is totally a tsundere’s type, isn’t he?” this time the one who speaks up is Walker Yumasaki

“What are you talking about?!?! Izzy is a yandere’s magnet, that’s obvious!”

A sigh left Kadota’s lips, while Izaya furrowed a eyebrow and tried to explain himself:

“I said Shizu-chan! Fake blond, bartender suit, excessive physical strength, little anger issues, doesn’t it ring a-”

“WHAAAAT?!?” the exclamation was thrown by both Erika and Walker, that were now inches away from Izaya’s face with sparkling eyes

“Bartender suit?!?”

“He’s Decim, isn’t he?!”

“No, wait, Decim isn’t blonde!"

“Izumo?!”

“Izumo hasn’t anger issues!”

 

“And Shizu… Shizu.. I don’t remember anyone with that name!”

“Who’s that?! He’s from a novel?! Anime?! What?!! Tell us!”

_Wait.. what? Are they serious?_

A couple of confused raven’s eyes met a couple of spread out ones

Then Kadota tried to compose himself and:

“Well.. Izaya.. I didn’t know you were into those kind of things too.. but well there’s nothing to be ashamed of.. I mean… I always hang out with those two so there’s no problem with me…”

_What’s going o-_

And then something clicked in Izaya’s mind

_-Who is that, a relative of that actor, Hanejima Yuuhei?-_

Izaya had totally forgotten about his secretary’s morning strange behavior

“unnecessary knowledge serves no purpose to an information broker”* after all. But maybe it wasn’t so unnecessary

_So, that’s how it is_

A grin made its way back on Izaya’s lips

“Ah, Dotachin! Do you really think I’m in those kind of things? But well, I guess I can’t blame you if you don’t know… I thought you were more informed than this, I’m a little disappointed in you~” said playfully the raven

“Uh? What are you talking about?”

Izaya looked back just for a second, meeting Kadota’s questioning gaze, then he turned around, and began to walk away from the group, with a hand back in his pocket and weaving the other one

“You will know soon enough~”

“Oi! Izaya-!”

And with that, he turned a corner and disappeared from their sight.

Right after that, he took his smartphone from his pocket and started typing

There was a famous website that was entirely dedicated to the monster of Ikebukuro, made for people who wanted to know where he was and what was he doing

To avoid him, of course.

-Heiwajima Shizuo Warning Board- **

Izaya had used it just a couple of time, he didn’t really need it because Shizuo always found him all by himself

But right now he needed to check on something.

Usually it was the first result, but even after he had scrolled some result pages in his browser, Izaya didn’t found the website he was searching for

But that wasn’t the stranger thing.

What captivated his attention the most was something else.

In fact, there were no trace of Shizuo’s name at all.

No websites, no articles, no nothing.

Izaya was sure there should have been some articles about “the stronger man in Ikebukuro”

After all he himself was at fault for the writing of a lot of those news items in the first place. And even without Izaya, he knew Shizuo was enough of article’s material.

He frowned

_It would have been one thing if only that warning board wasn’t there anymore, the moderators could as well have gotten tired of that and shut the page_

_But this.._

_It looks like someone deleted every single article, page or website that talks about that monster_

A flashback of Kadota’s confused expression crossed Izaya’s mind.

_A coincidence?_

“Who would believe that?” He smiled, talking to no-one in particular

_That’s pretty interesting_

He folded his cellphone

“Well, now that I’m here.. should I visit the monster’s liar?”  

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * The quote between " is not mine. It is a quote from the first light novel of Durarara!! So it's Ryogo Narita's quote
> 
> ** The "Heiwajima Shizuo Warning Board" isn't something I invented, I read about it in the manga "Durarara!! 3 way standoff", so yeah, there's really something like that in Durarara!!
> 
> Well, that's pretty short too, but I'm getting better(?) I hope so.  
> To be honest I had a lot of troubles writing this. It was necessary for the plot, but I didn't like it at all, it was damn boring. I hope it won't be to boring to read too.  
> Hope I made you even more curious or confused xD In the next chapter it will be revealed something more about the plot, but I won't reveal what's going on for a while, so be patient~  
> See you soon! :3


	4. What's Real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize, not only for the lateness but also because I had no time to review the chapter so it is probably full of grammar errors *screams internally*  
> I hope you find interesting, and I hope it is confusing as hell xD But still, there were things I didn't know how to express at all, so if you think something is not clear at all please ask me about it.  
> Enjoy~

**~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~**

**~*IZAYA’S POV*~**

 

It was a cloudy day in Ikebukuro.

The air felt dry, “static”

It was like everyone in the streets was affected by it

Everyone walked slower

Everyone’s eyes looked more shadowy

Everyone’s face looked more tired.

Izaya was much aware of that

Usually he would have been somewhere in a crowded bar, in a crowded zone, drinking a black coffee and observing - pleased of course - the characteristic behavior of people in this particular weather

Like a happy child in a zoo.

But today his attention was drew by the strange occurrences of the day.

Apart from the episode with Namie, and the one with Dotachin, he had also just passed an unusual scene.

It wasn’t unusual because of its development, but because of the its protagonists

In fact, there was just a random giant, black man, wearing black glasses and black suit, throwing a random thug outside of a random dirty joint

Normal routine.

What took the attention of the great informant of Shinjuku, was instead the dreadlocked man on the background.

Tom Tanaka, was in fact supervising the scene, leaning against a wall and… smoking?

To his side there was another giant man, wearing the same suit of the black man. He was blonde, but not the blonde you’d expect to see together with the debt collector.

Also, Tom looked different from how Izaya reminded him

He seemed somehow “more dangerous”

Almost nasty.

Izaya was _almost_ surprised.

Almost.

Just a bit.

Well, last time he had checked, Shizu-chan was Tom’s bodyguard, not two gorillas around Simon’s size.

_That’s so cliché Tom-san, at least the monster was more original_

Then he had walked past the scene, a smile back on his lips

And so had done his follower.

Yes, he was followed

He had spent the last 30 minutes observing the man from the reflecting surfaces he had found around the city, trying to make out the man’s features

Without the guy noticing of course.

He couldn’t see him clearly because he had a hood shadowing his face

His clothes were plain: black jacket, black pants, black shoes…

But he was clearly an amateur, because he wasn’t hiding his presence at all

He could as well have shouted at Izaya that he was following him

Still, Izaya wanted to see his face before reaching Shizuo’s apartment

_Shizu-chan’s apartment ah?_

He had never been at Shizuo's before.

It wasn't like he was afraid or anything, no

It was some kind of unspoken agreement

Surely Shizuo often made his way to Izaya's apartment, destroying part of his furniture and picking random fights with the raven, but it was different.

Izaya wasn't the kind of person that went to someone's home to visit, neither knocking on the door nor knocking the door down.

And it wasn't only because he had no friends

Ok, maybe it was mainly because he had no friends, but also because he had other… “manners”

First of all, he rarely even entered someone else’s house, he was more a rooftop person.

You know, the “looking down on the street and judging people” kind

But when he did… let’s say they usually didn’t know they had a guest.

Pretty shady, eh?

_It’s not like I’m a thief or a ninja, not at all!_

_I’m just a normal civilian~_

_It’s just my personal style of visiting people!_

_You can learn a lot of things from people’s belongings, especially from the ones they usually don’t show~_

_So why didn’t I ever seep Shizu-chan’s place?_

_Since he is a monster, his flat surely is filthy and smelly, and I don’t want to enter such a place!_

_Also, he always finds me before I reach his apartment._

_I can mainly move on rooftops and don’t get caught, but when I reach that district he always finds me_

_Just like a good watchdog._

_Could I slip in his flat while he’s sleeping and murder him in his slumber? Of course I could~_

_But it wouldn’t be any fun, would it?_

Checking once again on his follower, he noticed he was gone.

_Maybe he finally realized I had already noticed him but well… I’ve the feeling I’ll have another occasion to get acquainted with you~_

_So, let’s reach our host!_

_*************************************************************_

Izaya was standing in the middle of the street

His hands in his pockets, his expression plan, his attention to the third floor of the building he was standing out of

The scene in front of his eyes looked somehow surreal

He was in a normal residential area in Ikebukuro

There were residential building at his left, at his right, even behind him

Normal buildings, in which families, group of students or lone employees would normally live in

But that particular building, the one where he knew Shizuo lived in… well it looked like it was about to collapse.

To say it was suspicious, it was an euphemism.

Making his way in the alley nearby, Izaya climbed easily up, where he knew it was located Shizuo’s apartment

Or better, where it should have been Shizuo’s apartment.

But the instant Izaya reached its window, he knew it wasn’t the case

He cautiously opened the above-mentioned window and entered the flat.

Stealthy.

Izaya was elegant, “light”, in whatever he did

If someone observed him, he would have thought that he resembled a feline

So he could easily enter the apartment without make any noise, and without break the window

But he knew for sure that that window was far too fragile for Shizuo.

It wouldn’t have stood even his presence.

That’s why, even before entering the apartment Izaya knew it wasn’t Shizuo’s place.

One

Two

Three

Four.

The number of little hops that took Izaya to reach the other side wall of the flat.

A single twirl and he was observing his surroundings.

The air was heavy, like in a place where no one opened windows or doors since months before

The clouds, as well as the curtain of dust covering the windows, made the light result in a faint cold-white luminescence.

It took a moment to adjust to the darkness, only to find out that inside the place there were nothing at all. It was a single room, and a little lobby… if you can call lobby a one meter for 40 centimeters big rectangle of floor.

Inside the room there was absolutely nothing. Not even a single piece of furniture.

The only one thing that was worth mentioning were the writing on the walls, probably made by some little punks that had nothing better to do.

One in particular was bigger than the other ones:

“WHAT’S REAL”

  _*************************************************************_

On his way back to Shinjuku, Izaya noticed he was followed yet again, and it looked like his stalker was the same one as before

_Has he been there all this time?_

_Was he hiding somewhere and I didn’t notice?_

He smiled to himself

_Maybe he’s not the amateur I took him for_

A couple of blocks later Izaya suddenly turned left to go into an alley

He knew it was a deadend

If the man was following him to overpower him at the right moment, it would have been the perfect place, and Izaya was sure enough it was the case

The footsteps behind himself confirmed that the man was indeed still following him

A grin spread on his face

“So, to what do I owe the honor of your visit, mister Stalker~?”

No reply

_Uhm…. Odd_

“No talking, uh? Gue-“ 

…

No one

There was no one inside the alley

Izaya examined his surroundings

Slowly

But no, there was nobody there

He had clearly heard footsteps other than his but it looked like there was no one besides him.

A bit disappointed and confused, the raven made him way out of the alley.

Right out of it he ran into- or better, got ran over by a familiar little boy.

Mikado Ryuugamine

Eyes wide open, the head of the Dollars looked at him like he was a ghost

He looked… scared

But in a blink of an eye he was back to his normal self

His normal awkward self, but still himself.

Izaya smiled friendly to the boy

“Hello Ryuugamine-kun, what a nice meeting!”

“Uh O-Orihara-san-” he was visibly struggling to talk normally, but he kept looking round

“Don’t worry, Shizu-chan isn’t going to-“ then he stopped.

“Shizu-chan..?”

_As expected, he doesn’t remember him either._

“Is there something wrong Ryuugamine-kun? You look awful! If you need-“

“I’M SORRY” Mikado almost screamed, causing the few people around them to look their way

His eyes wide opened yet again

It seemed like he had remembered something

“I’m sorry Orihara-san” he repeated, with a quieter voice “I’m in a hurry, I’ll talk to you next time… Excuse me!”

And just like that he ran away.

  _*************************************************************_

On the way back to his apartment in Shinjuku, Izaya was thinking about the odd morning in Ikebukuro.

He could be disappointed, because he hadn’t found out anything at all about Shizuo or about his stalker, or because of the way Mikado had shoved him off.

But he wasn’t.

He could feel it

There was something moving

Something was going to happen, something big

And he just couldn’t wait.

He was so excited he just couldn’t help it.

So Izaya was smiling and happily walking to his home, to check on the internet and on his informers when he heard it

.

.

.

A familiar voice

A single word

A single name

“Izaya”

His heart-beat sped up

His muscles stiffened

His blood felt hotter

He knew that sensation

The addicting taste of the incoming fight

He turned around.

  _*************************************************************_

Back then, he had no idea how much he was wrong.

 **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~**  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -LUINIIL HAS ENTERED THE CHAT-
> 
> { Well... here we are}  
> {YES I CUTTED IT RIGHT THERE XD}  
> {Please don't hate meee}
> 
> -SHIZUO HAS ENTERED THE CHAT-
> 
> {Btw it was another boring chapter, but necessary, I'm missing writing gags and hot parts ._. I hope I can get to that soon enough}
> 
> -IZAYA HAS ENTERED THE CHAT-
> 
> 「Wait, what's the hot parts thing? What are you talking about?」  
> ≪Shizu-chan’s so innocent, isn’t he?≫  
> 「Shut the fuck up.」  
> ≪There are some ladies reading, don’t you know? Please, watch your writing Shizu-chan≫  
> 「Shut up.」  
> ≪So simple minded~≫  
> ≪By the way… ≫  
> ≪It's *cut not cutted Lu-chan≫  
> {Oh my you're right D: I hope I didn't make too many errors like this one ._. }  
> ≪I CANNOT WAIT ≫  
> ≪I CANNOT WAIT ≫  
> ≪I CANNOT WAIT ≫  
> ≪I WANT TO KNOW WHAT’S GOING ON!!≫  
> 「I have a bad feeling about this. You'll regret it. Not that I care anyway.」  
> {My, my~ Stop that you two! Wait, and you'll see what's going on!}  
> {See you all next time!}

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is my first fanfiction, I hope someone will enjoy it xD
> 
> I warn you that I want to try to write something where the characters are more "in character" as possible, and that could make the fic a bit "heavy". Also there will be some serious topics here.
> 
> I accept any kind of critics, about the language (english isn't my motherlanguage), the characters and the story, so please feel free to write what you think, it will help :) Enjoy!


End file.
